A Pleasant Surprise
by MonkeyButt123
Summary: It's Adams time to shine as he is inducted into the HOF, he is understandably nervous everyone he wants to share the moment with is there including his best friend and mum. All apart from one, but what if that person just happens to turn up. ONE SHOT.


**Summary: It's Adams time to shine as he is inducted into the HOF, he is understandably nervous everyone he wants to share the moment with is there including his best friend and mum. All apart from one, but what if that person just happens to turn up.**

**Author Note: I know the speeches that they give in this story, they didn't really give but just for the purposes of this story, these are the ones they give. They will probably have bits that are the same but they won't be the exact same.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC.**

* * *

"Relax Adam, It's going to be fine" Jay Reso reassured his best friend.

"Yeah, I just wish Zoe was here" He grumbled in response.

"We all do, I've tried speaking to her even your mum has, but she refused to even consider it, she doesn't want to be here if you are"

"I was so stupid, it's my fault she won't even come and sit in the audience"

"Well, there's no denying that" Jay replied.

"A little reassurance would be nice" Adam sighed.

"Shut up, now I need to go and give my speech, you wait here I've got a surprise for you" Jay smiled slapping his best friends shoulder. Jay walked away and stepped foot onto the stage, he looked over the sea of people, he knew he had to give his speech and then maybe wing it until Adams mum gave the signal that she had got the text saying that Adam needed to go on stage because he's little surprise had arrived.  
"I've known Edge for 28 years and it was the WWE that brought us together, he's my best friend and we've been through so much together, it's very rare that best friends both get to realise their dreams and it's even rarer that they get to realise them together and I think that's why we are as close as we are" He paused, willing the tears to go away "I think Edge's love for the business mixed with his determination to make it combined, made him unstoppable, there was nothing that was going to stop him from making it, that was obvious from the very moment he said he wanted to be a wrestler, he's talent and skills on the mic make him incomparable to anyone else" He looked up at Adams mum, she shook her head to say that he was going to have to wing from here "When he told me he wanted to be a wrestler, he said to me 'I have to make it in this business, I need to so I can buy my mum a house and she can stop worrying about money'" The tears finally got the better of him and ran down his cheeks. Again, he looked at Adam's mum, this time she put her thumbs up to say it had arrived. "Now, I'd like to present you with one of the best wrestlers of all time and my best friend…EDGE!" The audience stood up and started clapping as Alter Bridge Metalingus started playing. Adam came out and the crowd cheered as he hugged Jay. He walked over to the microphones and soaked in the crowd. They started a chant of 'Thank you Edge' and it started to become too much for him. He tried his hardest to push back the tears but one broke free and ran down his cheek.

"Wow" He whispered, astonished. "I can't express how grateful I…." He lost his train of thought as out of the corner of his eye he see someone walk in. He turned to see who it was. The person wasn't looking at him, all he could see was a girl's long dark brown hair and that they were wearing a short red dress and black high heels "Zoe?" He said, confused. The girl turned and looked up at the stage, Adam would know those eyes anywhere they were large and round. He looked down into the dark brown eyes and thought about what to do. He smiled and walked down the steps of the stage, a low murmur took over the audience as he slowly walked over to her.

"Zoe, what are you doing here?"

"Your mum and Jay persuaded me to come" She smiled up at him; she was only 5 foot 5 so she was quite literally looking up at him.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Adam pleaded holding both her hands. Looking at her now, he knew she was the one he wanted to be with, he had known that since the first time he see her walking around backstage looking for the women's locker room 4 years ago. He had never been so happy about the arrival of a new diva, but this one he could tell was different from the rest. She may be a full 10 years younger than him but that never changed the way they felt about each other. He was stupid for sleeping with that fan a year ago. It was a stupid mistake he had made and it had cost him the thing that mattered most to him. He remembered the night well.

* * *

"_Babe, I'm gonna go back to the hotel… I feel sick" He said hugging Zoe from behind and placing his hands on her stomach. He had been telling the truth, he really did feel sick._

"_Ok, do you want me to come with you?" She asked turning around to face her boyfriend of 2 years._

"_No, you stay and have fun with everyone I'll just go to sleep, you'd have more fun here" He smiled giving her a quick kiss on the lips._

"_Ok, but promise me you'll phone me if you need me" Zoe answered wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently._

"_Promise, I love you"_

"_I love you to" With that he gave her one more quick kiss and walked to the car to go back to the hotel. He had started to feel a bit better on his way back but he didn't feel like drinking at the club so he had decided to still go back to his room and sleep the rest of it off. He walked through the doors of the hotel and nodded hello at the receptionist, who just a couple of hours before had been running around in excitement at the fact they had met him. Before he could get to the elevator a girl ran and stood in his path, she was a pretty girl she had long dyed bleach blonde hair that hung loosely around her face, gorgeous blue eyes and a body to die for. He definitely thought she was attractive but he didn't even think about cheating on Zoe with her, no matter how pretty this girl was, he thought Zoe was prettier and he loved her too much to hurt her. He had even bought an engagement ring and planned on asking her to marry him the very next day at a taping of Smackdown._

"_Hi, I'm Emily" She said seductively._

"_Hi" He nodded, he was used to this happening, he had a lot of female fans and a lot of them tried to seduce him, but he wasn't into that sort of thing he knew some of the other guys were but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep with random girls._

"_Can I have an autograph?" She asked, handing him a picture of him and a pen so he could sign it._

"_Sure" He took the pen and picture and quickly signed it, he said goodbye and got in the elevator. But the girl followed him. He brushed it off as harmless; he thought she was probably going to her room or something. He quickly found out that that wasn't the case because she got out on the same floor as him; he would have brushed this off as harmless to, if she hadn't followed him to his room and stood next to him as he went to open the door. "What are you doing?" He asked before he could put the card in._

"_I thought we could have some fun" She smiled seductively as she pushed him into the door. Adam tensed up and turned his head so she couldn't kiss him "Oh, come on you don't need to play hard to get"_

"_I have a girlfriend" He said through gritted teeth._

"_What she doesn't know won't hurt" She purred._

"_Please go" He moaned pushing her away gently. He turned and put the key card in the door, he run in and tried to shut the door before she could get in, but it was no use, she was too fast._

"_Oh, come on" She said jumping up and kissing him, he turned his head quick and took a step back._

"_Go!" He was starting to get angry; he didn't want to pull her to the door because he had heard about these types of girls before. They would run to the police and say they had been beaten up. The police usually believed them as well and he wasn't going to risk that._

"_Please" She purred pushing him towards the bed. He kept stepping backwards away from her until he couldn't go any further, he was against the bed. He tried to step forward so he could walk out of the room and come back when he was with Zoe, that way she could get her out, he couldn't bring himself to hit a girl, nothing could ever make him do that. He just wanted out of this situation. Emily stood infront of him and gave him one more push so he fell on the bed, he used his elbows to prop himself up. She got on top of him and started kissing him slowly. Even though he had felt sick, he had his fair share to drink. Enough to kiss her back._

_Zoe looked at her watch, 1:00am, she thought it was best to get going and see how Adam was. She said her goodbyes and got a lift from Jay, who was also leaving._

"_So, how are you and Adam getting on?" Jay asked trying to make conversation._

"_Good, I was going to talk to him at some point and ask him what he thinks about getting married" She replied._

"_Wait a while" Jay smiled, he knew all about his best friends plans for the next day._

"_I'm going to" Zoe replied "I'll give him a week" She laughed as she yawned. Jay parked the car and they both got out. They walked into the hotel and got into the elevator. Zoe and Adam were on a different floor to Jay so Zoe hugged Jay goodbye and got out. She walked down the corridor to her and Adams room, and opened the door. As she entered the room she heard a girl giggling, her heart sank as she looked over at the bed and saw Adam laying in bed with a girl she had never seen before._

"_You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend" She said jumping out of the bed in obvious fake shock and grabbing her clothes from the floor. Zoe stood staring at Adam in horror as the girl got dressed and ran out._

"_Zoe, I'm…"_

"_Don't…even…try and make this sound any better" She said as tears fell._

"_Please don't leave me" He begged getting out of the bed and getting dressed._

"_Well, I'm not staying with you" She sneered as she turned and walked out. That night she stayed in Jay's room and she cried herself to sleep. It had taken Adam a year to persuade Zoe to go out on a date with him but it had only taken a moment to make her walk away._

* * *

It was now a year later, Zoe had left Smackdown and gone to Raw and as far as he had heard from others she hadn't been dating anyone since. She had refused to speak to him even though he had tried on countless occasions to speak to her. Even when he had guest appearances on Raw Zoe always managed to avoid him, either by walking the other way when she see him coming or refusing to be on the show altogether. Even when he had announced his retirement she hadn't come out of the women's locker room until he left.

"Adam, I forgave you months ago, I just couldn't bring myself to speak to you, it hurt too much" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Can we start again?"

"You want to have this conversation now" She laughed through the tears.

"Yes" He laughed back. She didn't give him an answer she just stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. The crowd cheered and wolf whistled, a few people even started shouting things like 'get a room'. "I hope that's a yes" He smiled leaning his forehead against Zoe's. He put his hand in his pocket and found the small box, he had carried it everywhere he went for a year.

"What do you think?" She smiled kissing him again.

"I should go and make my speech" He said, suddenly coming back to reality, before Zoe could answer he walked back on stage and looked out at the audience "Sorry about that, I haven't seen Zoe in so long, and the last time we see each other wasn't exactly on good terms, I love her more than anything else in the world and without her I wouldn't be the man I am today, I love her with every fibre of my being and this past year without her, it's been torture" He shook his head as he looked over at Zoe and started crying again. He leant against the podium and started to cry like he had never cried before." Zoe stood from the seat she was sitting in and walked on stage. "There's something I've got to do" He said looking up at her. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled the box out, he got down on one knee and opened the box. "Marry me" He said. The crowd started cheering and screaming in excitement. Zoe had no idea what to say, she stood infront of Adam shaking and crying, when she had agreed to come to the Hall Of Fame she hadn't expected to be proposed to, she hadn't even expected to get back together with Adam. She just wanted to clear the air so they could at the very least be friends.

"Yes" She said through the tears. Adam smiled and put the ring on her finger, he stood up and hugged her tight. "Now make your speech" She laughed, kissing him and walking back off the stage. Adam nodded and pulled at his suit jacket, he looked over at his mum who was crying.

"Well, I know no one expected this…well neither did I…but I'm glad it happened" He sighed "Now, back to my speech…I'd like to thank Vince for hiring me and taking a chance on me, you really didn't have to but you did and for that I'll be forever grateful, I'd also like to thank my mum for always supporting me and being my rock through all of the hard times, I never thought I would see a better look on my mums face than when I could afford to buy a her a house but the look on her face now tops it all" He smiled at her "I love you mum… but most of all thank you to all you guys" He said pointing to the audience that weren't wrestlers. "I really don't know what else to say…I think I've given enough speeches to last a life time so I think I'll go and avoid boring you to death" He laugh taking a step back as the music started playing "Wait a minute, this is a party….lets have some good old fashioned Rock n Roll" He winked at Zoe and did his five second pose with Jay that the crowd had chanted for and then walked off the stage.  
When he got backstage he looked over at Jay and smiled. "Did you know she was coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, it your mum helped me to" Jay answered.

"Thank you" He smiled hugging Jay. "Thank you so so so much" He said with tears in his eyes, this had been the best night of his life.

"She still loved you, she just needed reassurance that there wouldn't be a repeat of last time" Jay looked at his best friend it was the happiest he had seen him in a year and that was what he had aimed for when he spoke to Zoe and asked her to come along to the Hall Of Fame. "I take it you liked my surprise then"

"It was definitely a pleasant surprise"

* * *

**This idea randomly came to me earlier and I thought it was kind of sweet so I thought I'd write it out and post it.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
